Hunter x Gamer
by zed019
Summary: SI. "Hunter x Hunter" with a touch of "The Gamer" manwha. Minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.**

**An: Very slow updates.**

* * *

><p>I died<p>

yes, it was very unpleasant experience, but I learned to accept my fate.

Well I didn't expect to be reborn with my memories intact, that was really, really unexpected.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Was the first thing I heard before I cried and passed out at the ridiculous situation.

It has been an enlightening experience to feel being born again, to which I say that it is a very disturbing one.

my days I spent in my toddler years was spent eating, pooping and sleeping, the usual stuff.

I wanted to be self sufficient and get out of the pooping in the diaper phase so when I had my motor skills down and mastered, I pretty much learned that getting my motor functions was a godsend.

I had a pretty normal childhood. I read books and learned to write and mastered the language which wasn't that different from english.

I read an interesting book one day. It told about hunters and their supernatural abilities.

My reaction then was "Fuck!" I said out loud. I'm in a world filled with super powered people.

"Times like this I wish I had the gamer ability." I wished out loud.

"Ding"

"Wish Granted."

"Congratulations you have been chosen by the powers that be to have a free wish, have fun."

"What?"

"..." I stared the floating screen in front of me and stared at it for 5 minutes. I experimented and toggled with the menu.

"Status"

**Name: Zed Tuesday**

**Profession: The Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**Hp: 100**

**Mp: 100**

**Str - 4**

**Vit - 4**

**Dex - 5**

**Int - 12**

**Wis - 8**

**Luk - 12**

**Money: 0**

"Skills."

**Gamers mind (PASSIVE) Lvl (Max)**

**-Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects.**

**Gamers body (PASSIVE) Lvl (Max)**

**- Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game.**

"Awesome." I said with glee.

Never got to introduce myself did I?, the names Zed Tuesday, age five, yeah, yeah laugh it up.

So I have this gamer ability, the first thing I should do is level up my base stats.

Anywho I started training with a short running session, some push-ups, pull-ups, squats and jumping jax, some simple stuff.

Never had I been athletic before so I was surprised that my new body adapted to my mini workout session.

After my workout I rested by reading some books, rinse and repeat. I did this for about two years diligently working on my base stats until it is what it is today.

"Status"

**Name: Zed Tuesday**

**Profession: The Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**Hp: 2600**

**Mp: 3100**

**Str - 50**

**Vit - 50**

**Dex - 60**

**Int - 60**

**Wis - 55**

**Luk - 50**

**Money: 0**

Beside my stats I have gained, more like created some skills.

**Conjure Tools Lv 30**

**-Materialize Tools using mana. consumes 10 mana. Conjured materials can now last indefinitely.**

**Crafting Lv 30**

**- Makes new stuff out of some old stuff. New bling for the user.**

**Scribe level 30**

**-Able to copy some books. Consumes 15 mana**

**-Unlocked lucky strike - Chance to make copied books into a skill books -chance affected by luck.**

**Cooking Mastery level 50**

**-Cook like a five star chef**

**-Increase bonus stats to cooked dishes.**

**-Passively increases Dex 10%, Increase Str 10%**

**ID Create (ACTIVE) level 1**

**-Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeon may be created according to level.**

**-Can now create the following illusion barrier dungeons.**

**-Empty**

**-Zombies**

**ID Escape (ACTIVE) Level 1**

**- Used to escape instant dungeons. higher levels allows to escape higher tier Illusion barriers.**

**Observe level 20**

**-Able to observe items, person and objects. Higher level means more information.**

I even got lucky on scribing books and learned some out of this world skills thanks to the lucky strike from my scribe skill.

**Kawarimi level 20**

**- All hail the log**

**-Switch to a log in a pocket dimension to escape incoming damage**

**-Consumes 40 mana.**

**Henge level 15**

**-Advanced disguise**

**-Able to copy a person or object**

**-Consumes 15 mana per minute**

**Bunshin level 20**

**-Able to create 5 illusionary clones**

**-consumes 50 mana**

**Angelic healing purification level 20**

**- Able to heal wounds, fatigue, injury, illness, missing limbs and curses**

**- Consumes 700 mp**

**Hyuga Martial Arts/ Gentle Fist level 30**

**Active:**

**-Strikes able to injure internal organs using subtle ki-strikes.**

**-10 mana per minute**

**Passive:**

**- Dex +10%, Luck +10%**

**Enchanting level 30**

**-Able to imbue equipments with a magical properties.**

**-Consumes 300 mana.**

**Magic Mastery (PASSIVE) level 25**

**-Allows the user to freely use and manipulate magic.**

**+15% Magic Damage**

**+10% Cast Speed**

**Chain Lightning level 25**

**-Deals 250% lightning magic damage to target.**

**-If there are more enemy targets in the area, the spell will bounce to another target back and forth while each transfer reduces the damage by 10%**

**-250% lightning magic damage can bounce targets up to 25 times.**

Yup, I did very well, I wore 10 silver rings which five of them regenerates 20 mp per minute while the other five regenerates 20 hp per minute and a necklace that reduces 50 damage taken each strike or skills. Still to early for earnings during my age so I'll have to make due.

Not a bad accumulated skills and stats at age ten, but one can never be careful.

I wish that was all well and dandy but one day, parents decided to take the hunters exam. It was supposed to be my dad only applying for the exams but my mother was stubborn and would not let go alone. So I was left with a nanny while they both entered that years exam.

As luck would have it, I drew an unfortunate end of the stick because I received a letter several months later after they departed to participate in the hunters exam where they met their untimely demise.

I'm now an orphan. Curse you my stubborn parents, why did you have to participate on that dangerous exam unprepared with little knowledge and defensive skills.

Thankfully my parents left me a will and I have been left with 1 million zenny of assets.

Vultures came to try to persuade me to be in their guardianship and offered to take me in but I refused. I was disgusted by their cheerful facade with their foul intentions to rob me of what little I have. In an act of outrage, I decided to sell all my parents asset and stuffed the 1 million zenny in my inventory and decided I would leave it all behind.

"Where would I go?." I pondered, then I remembered the heavens arena in the Republic of Padokia. Thankfully I have my papers and passport with me so I got there without a hitch.

The journey through a blimp airship was very stunning and enjoyable

"Heavens arena here I come."

Heavens arena was truly a tourist spot so I have no trouble getting to my destination.

After arriving in Padokia via blimp airship I then took the tour package. It was surprisingly enjoyable. We arrived at the heavens arena later where I got off and registered.

Demonstrating my normal skills proficiently quickly bumped me to floor 100 where I took my sweet time gaining victory a floor at a time.

I trained my other skills delligentlly so they will mature. It took me a year before I reached floor 190. I really did take my sweet time. My enemies from floor 100 and above were really not that strong but my focus was my skills so I wasn't really worried. They did however provided a decent amount of experience, which I was very happy to find out.

"Status"

**Name: Zed Tuesday**

**Profession: The Gamer**

**Level: 21**

**Hp: 4600**

**Mp: 5100**

**Str - 80**

**Vit - 90**

**Dex - 100**

**Int - 100**

**Wis - 95**

**Luk - 80**

**Unused Stat points: 200**

**Money: 10,500,000 zenny**

"Skills."

**Gamers mind (PASSIVE) level (Max)**

**Gamers body (PASSIVE) level (Max)**

**Conjure Tools level 40**

**Crafting level 40**

**Scribe level 40**

**Cooking Mastery level 60**

**D Create (ACTIVE) level 1**

**ID Escape (ACTIVE) Level 1**

**Observe level 30**

**Kawarimi level 35**

**Henge level 20**

**Bunshin level 30**

**Angelic healing purification level 35**

**Hyuga Martial Arts/ Gentle Fist level 50**

**Enchanting level 40**

**Magic Mastery (PASSIVE) level 30**

**Chain Lightning level 35**

During the year in my stay in heavens arena, I still haven't found a new teacher willing to teach me about nen stuff. I couldn't use gyo to shop for nen enchanted stuff, although my enchanted rings and necklace are considered to be nen enhanced, because I think mana and nen are two sides of the same coin.

I don't wanna risk nen baptism as it may prove fatal if not deadly to me, and I don't wanna chance it, so that left me with the safe option of entering the hunters exam.

I was really bummed out that I had no luck of finding a decent nen teacher but oh well, I'll get there when I get there. Luckily though, my stay in heavens arena was short, I didn't reveal any of my magic skills along with the gentle fist were kept secret. so any information about me would be pretty ordinary.

I tracked down an information broker which wasn't hard in heavens arena, because it was pretty well-known and they have many nen users on floor 200 and above so with a little poking around, I managed to pry that information with a small fee.

What shocked me the most was that the information they gave me was aligned with the anime and manga in a certain Zaban city restartaurant.

It took me a week to get to Zaban city as I was enjoying the trip. With the correct password order of steak combo I was issued the number 390 and was sent to the elevator below where the exam was supposed to take place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.**

* * *

><p>As I exited the elevator, I was greeted by the curious glares from the applicants.<p>

I saw Tonpa approach and greeted me with his fake kindness.

"Observe." I said silently.

**Name:Tonpa**

**Tonpa is a short fat man with brown hair and thick eyebrows. He wears a grey sweatshirt and sweatpants with a sleeveless blue shirt over it. He is often seen with a satchel over his shoulder.**

**Tonpa is nicknamed the "Rookie Crusher" by other candidates with more experience taking the exam. Tonpa has taken the exam for 36 consecutive terms, but has never passed due to his goal of ruining the dreams of others. He often brags of his experience to those taking the Hunter Exam for the first time and then offers them a helping hand. Of course, this is merely subterfuge as he takes a perverse pleasure in sabotaging their attempts to get the license. Tonpa first took the Hunter Exam when he was ten years old.**

**Tittle: Rookie Crusher**

**level: 7**

**Hp: 850**

**Mp: 850**

**Str - 10**

**Vit - 15**

**Dex - 10**

**Int - 15**

**Wis - 8**

**Luk - 5**

"Hey your new right?, names Tonpa, I'm a veteran in this hunter exam, it's my 36th try, if you need anything, I'm your man, by the way want a drink?." Tompa said as he handed me a soda pop.

"Observe."

**Minor poisoned soda pop**

**-Heals 50 hp but causes severe diarrhea.**

**-Filled with laxitives.**

"No thanks Tonpa-san, I just had a huge meal so I need to burn them off, if you know what I mean." I responded.

"Okay, okay, but if you change your mind you know where to find me." He said with a smile while inwardly feeling disappointed.

I took a corner and waited to start the exam.

"Observe." I said as I looked at Hisoka who was playing with his cards.

**Name: Hisoka**

**Tittle: The magician**

**Level:?**

**Stats:?**

**Hisoka's appearance is similar to that of a magician or jester, he's tall, light skin and fairly toned stature. He changes outfits in every story arc, usually adorned with various suit symbols on the front and back torso. He wears face paint, with a maroon star on his right cheek and a spring green teardrop on his left cheek, or alternately, a maroon teardrop on his left cheek and spring green star on his right cheek.**

**A well known magician and a powerful foe with many secrets.**

I also eyed Gon and Killua who arrived before me.

"Observe."

**Name: Gon Freecss**

**Gon is a young boy with long spiky black green tipped hair and large, hazel brown eyes. His usual outfit is composed of a green jacket with reddish edges covering a black or white tank top underneath, green short shorts, and green, laced boots.**

**Gon is an athletic, rustic, and friendly boy who is searching for adventure. Also, he isn't very good at math. However, having spent a lot of time in the woods as a child, he is very good with animals**

**Tittle: The wild animal**

**level: 13**

**Hp: 1500**

**Mp: 850**

**Str - 20**

**Vit - 30**

**Dex - 25**

**Int - 10**

**Wis - 15**

**Luk - 25**

**Name: Killua Zoldyck**

**Killua has spiky silver hair, very light skin and blue eyes. His eyes change depending on the mood that he's in, narrowing and sharpening when he goes into assassin mode. Killua's physique is excellent for a teenage boy , he is fairly lean at the start of the series, due to constant training and tortures he received when he was young.**

**Killua typically wears baggy clothing, with his usual attire consisting of long-sleeved and dark-colored shirts. Most of his clothes have a turtleneck.**

**Tittle: Zoldyck heir**

**level: 30**

**Hp: 3600**

**Mp: 3850**

**Str - 80**

**Vit - 70**

**Dex - 100**

**Int - 75**

**Wis - 70**

**Luk - 60**

I just realized something, my observe seems to be just powerful as gyo when identifying items and properties. It is useless in combat though unlike gyo that is pretty useful in both combat and it's nen identification properties.

"Ding"

"Alright folks, that's the signal for the start of this year's 287th Hunter exam. For the first part of the exam, just follow me." Said Mr. Satotz as he began to walk/ jog in a funny way.

**Quest Alert**

**-Its the start of the 287th Hunterd exam**

**-Follow Mr. Satotz**

**Quest reward: 10,000 exp**

For the first hour many were able to keep up. I watched Gon and Killua interacting while Leorio was complaining about the test was about endurance to which Gon denied and replied that the test instructor merely said to follow him.

I glanced at my competitors, Tompa was leading some unfortunate rookie to his unfortunate failure while the veterans were taking it with stride. It wasn't until I saw something shiny in my vision that got me curious as I speed up to see what that shiny thing was.

"Omg is that a crystal ball I see?, nahh it's just a bald head." I couldn't manage but blurt it out loud earning a couple of laughs from the various competitors who heard me while gaining a tick mark of Hanzo, the bald ninja.

"Watch it, you brat, this is a legitimate hairstyle." Said Hanzo.

"But, it's so shiny mister, are you sure it's not a crystal ball?." I asked again.

"Whatever, I'm leaving you behind, eat my dust." Hanzo said as he speed up.

"Ehh, did I say something wierd?." I said out loud earning me a laugh from the competitors mearby.

At the second hour, half of the contestants were already failing and we're left behind. This was also the time when Gon and Killua noticed me.

"Hey look Killua, a kid, just like us, I'm going to say hi." Said Gon.

"Hey Gon, wait up!." Said Killua as he followed.

"Hello, it's rare to see kid around my age participating this year's hunter exam, I'm Gon and the other kid beside me is Killua, what's your name?." Asked Gon.

"Names Zed, wow what a spiky hair you have, do you use a hair gel?." I asked.

"Hair gel?." Gon asked.

"Never mind, it's probably natural." I said to him.

"Pfthahahhaha." Laughed Killua at how clueless Gon was.

"What's so funny Killua?." Asked Gon seriously.

"Nevermind, it was an inside joke, let's get back to Leorio and Kurapica." Said Killua changing the subject.

"Oh, okay then, It was nice meeting you Zed." Said Gon as he went back to his group.

It was about our third hour following Mr. Satotz that we arrived at the Numere wetlands otherwise known as swindler swamp.

Leorio barely made it through and was very lucky to pass barely at the halfway point.

A pair of man faced apes did arrive and accused Mr. Satotz that he was the real examiner. Mr Satotz let the contestants figure it out by themselves but was quickly solved thanks to Hisoka attacking the imposter and Mr. Satotz at the same time. Mr. Satotz was able to defend while the man faced ape imposter wasn't so lucky. Hisoka quickly explained his reasoning for attacking, it was brutal yet effective, Mr. Statotz has to concede the point to Hisoka while earning him a warning.

With that out of the way, Mr. Satotz reminded the participants the danger of the numare wetlands and began to jog through the swamp.

That was my cue to stick close to Mr. Satotz as I remembered from the anime that Hisoka was going to conduct his own version of the hunter exam test.

Another hour passed and I finally made it to the next part of the exam. Gon and Kurapica was barely able to pass the exams but thanks to Gon's sensitive nose and Leorio's cologne, he was able to follow Hisoka and a knocked out Leorio who was carried by Hisoka to the next exam site.

**Quest cleared!**

**-You have gained a level.**

**-You have gained a level.**

The second part of the exam started by us hearing a rumbling sound who turned out to be Buhara's stomach. Buhara was a giant plump man and is one of the examiners for the second part of the exam. His partner was Menchi a slim figured lady who seems to have a short temper.

"All right folks, congratulations on making part to the second part of the exam, we Gourmet hunters will be testing you in your culinary skills. I'm Menchi and this is my partner Buhara. Buhara will explain the second phase first part of the exam." Said Menchi.

"Hello, my name is Buhara, your task is to procure and cook a wild giant pig native to this forest which is called the great stamp. Be careful they're quite carnivorous. You have three hours, begin." Buhara said and I quickly scouted the forest for a great stamp.

**Quest Alert**

**-Hunt and cook a great stamp for Buhara**

**Reward: 6000 exp**

There were hordes of them piggies in a little ways to the east where I found them.

"Observe."

**Great Stamp**

**Known for its aggression, speed, and powerful snout, they are quite formidable if one does not know their weakness. They are carnivores. However, their gigantic snouts mask a soft spot on their foreheads; a blow to the soft spot can easily kill or defeat the Great Stamp.**

**level: 10**

**Hp: 850**

**Mp: 850**

**Str - 15**

**Vit - 15**

**Dex - 20**

**Int - 5**

**Wis - 8**

**Luk - 5**

Thanking the knowledge of my observe skill, I quickly landed a blow to the great stamps forehead making it faint and I then delivered the finishing blow.

I cleaned the great stamp of its facial hairs using my conjured knife from my conjured mana tools. I also cleaned it of its innards and blood along with prepping it with spices that I always carry.

In thirty minutes, the great stamp was fully prepped and ready. I decided to roast the giant whole pig. It truly has a delicious scent.

An hour later and a hungry Buhara who ate my dish said "You pass."

**"Ding"**

**Quest finished**

**-You gained a level.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>"GONG!.<strong>"

"That concludes the first part of the second phase of the hunters exam, Buhara must be going easy on you, many people passed, well mine won't so easy to pass, you're going to have to prepare a dish I will mention, and today's dish will be "Sushi", it's a popular dish native to a small country, good luck." Said Menchi.

**Quest Alert**

**Satisfy Menchi with a sushi**

**Reward: 8000 exp**

I could see Hanzo failing to contain his laugh and then he ran away towards the nearest river.

"Hey that guy knows what sushi is." Some random applicant pointed out and quickly followed Hanzo while others followed him leaving me alone in a warehouse full of cooking supplies.

"Hey kid, aren't you going to follow them?." Asked Menchi to me.

I washed my hands before answering.

"Nahh, I already got my ingredient right here." As I said this, I pulled out a knife and a rare rainbow blue finned tuna from my inventory surprising both instructors as well as a hidden mister Satotz.

"Shing!."

"Slice, slice, slice."

In the span of 10 seconds I sliced up the rainbow blue finned tuna. I quickly combined the sliced up pieces with the the rice and dried seaweed wrapper that was prepared already and in the span of two minutes my dish was served with my own stash of soy sauce.

"Here." I said as I handed Menchi a plate who quickly studied it before she ate it.

"Munya!." Was all she said before her eyes were in dreamland. A couple of minutes later.

"You pass." she said with a thumbs up motion.

**Quest Cleared**

**-Gained a level**.

Meanwhile Buhara was drooling at the rare rainbow blue finned tuna so I gave the rest to Buhara and Menchi who were fighting for my dish. The sushi dish was completely consumed within 5 minutes.

That was the time where Hanzo came back with fish and prepared his sushi dish hastily and delivered it to Menchi which she throwed away Hanzo's sushi dish as soon as she saw it.

"What's your problem, I gave you a sushi, raw fish cutlet with rice and vinegar then covered with dried seaweed." Shouted Hanzo before he realized that he gave away the sushi preparation.

"Ooops." Was all Hanzo said before getting more fish and cursing himself for his stupidity.

Pile after pile where the dish being thrown by Menchi for not being in the right shape until it dwindled down to the right shape and she began tasting each dish.

"No, too salty."

"No, to bland."

"Burp, that's it I'm full, you all fail except contestant 390 who passed with flying colors." Menchi declared earning an outrage from the other contestants while the other half were eyeing me on how I passed that picky Menchi's test.

It quickly escalated into a riot until Chairman Netero himself decided to intervene personally.

Reallly, jumping from a high altitude from the blimp airship and landing with his feet while creating a crater is sure to get someone's attention.

With the chairman's intervention, Menchi decided to give the contestants one more chance and asked the chairman to fly them to where the spider eagles nest were located, mountain split-in-half.

Menchi explained that the Spider Eagles build webbed nests deep within Mt. Split-in-Half's canyon in order to protect their eggs from predators, making their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. They are also known as Dream eggs. The Mt. Split-in-Half canyon has updrafts that help hatched Spider Eagle chicks learn to fly.

"Well this is fair game."

"Whoa, look at that kid go." Said the contestant as he saw Gon jumping first.

"I'm not losing to that kid."

So began the applicants jumped of the cliff, some fell within the stream below, some succeeded in procuring the spider eagles egg.

Those who passed began to boil the eggs. Gon spotted Buhara drooling which means it was now cooked so Gon got his boiled spider eagles egg and ate it. The other contestants quickly followed. Plenty contestants passed Menchi's test, this time, there was no riot and everyone was pleased with the result. We then went to the blimp airship for the next destination.

**The Blimp Airship**

I decided to rest in my little corner when some uninvited guest came.

"Ne, ne, Zed-kun, wanna explore with us? asked an excited Gon."

"Hmmm, to go or not to go, that is the question." I said out loud.

I was about to turn down the offer, but Gon gave me the puppy dog eyes look. That really was an unfair trick.

"Fine, fine, I'll go."

"Yatta!, C'mon Killua, let's go." Said Gon as he sprinted away.

I diligently followed Gon and Killua through out the blimp airship in every corner in the ship until we bumped into chairman Netero.

"Hoho, what a lively kids, want to play a game?, to make it interesting, if you get this ball from me, I'll make you a hunter, I won't even use my hands."

"Sure, just don't regret it old man." Said Killua.

"I'm game." Said Gon.

"What about you?." Asked chairman Netero.

"I'll just cheer them on." I said to him

And so the game went on. Two kids against chairman Netero. I was really impressed by the display Gon and Killua put into action. I even saw Killua's Rhythm Echo technique which was awesome on how he dissappeared from sight. Unfortunately, chairman Netero was to experienced to fall for such a trick.

"Che, and I thought for sure that it would work." Said Killua.

"Sugoi, Killua, that was a nice technique. " Said Gon.

"Ohh, that gave me the goosebumps." I said to Killua as I cheered.

"It was nothing, by the way, why don't you try Zed." Asked Killua.

"Oh, I can't possibly win against the old man, he hasn't left from that same spot." I said to which shocked Gon while Killua merely smirked.

"So you noticed, you definitely need to try against the old man." Said Killua as he dragged me to join in.

"You won't let me say no do you?." I asked hopefully.

"Nope, you will join us." Killua said excitedly.

Left with no other choice, I left the cheering section and headed for the chairman.

I analyzed chairman Netero's stance, there was no opening at all.

"If you can't see an opening, make one." I said as I made a sealess bunshin.

Ten copies of me shimmered through existance and surrounded the old coot.

_"I only have one chance, then he'll know only one of them is real."_ I thought as I slow surrounded him.

"Now!." I said as me and my clones attacked simultaneously, but it was already too late for me as chairman Netero dodged the original me with his super sense.

"Che, I give up." I said as went in a corner to go back to being the cheering squad section.

"That was so close." Said Gon.

"The old man is just too strong to fall for our tricks, I'm going to clear my head." Said Killua as he left.

"Hmm, I still want to try, what about you Zed?." Asked Gon.

"I'll still cheer for you Gon." I replied.

"Okay."

And so I watched Gon and Netero battled it out for a few hours until Gon passed out. Netero left us later and I went to sleep across Gon.

**The next day.**

Gon was waking me up for breakfast too which we got joined by Kurapica, Leorio and Killua. We chatted a bit while waiting our destination.

It wasn't long before we arrived on top of trick tower. Chairman Netero explained the rules of this exam phase. We had to go or meet at the ground level of trick tower by any means necessary.

**Quest Alert**

**Finish and pass the hunter exam at the Trick Tower**

**Reward: 20000 exp**

I noticed immediately that the other participant already found some trap door while some unlucky participant was eaten by flying beasts trying to climb down the tower while scaling the tower wall down. It left a nasty thought on the participants making it clear once again that this exam is deadly. Later Gon found five trap doors immediately and invited me to join with their to which I accepted. This led to the path of majority rule which was a test that uses a wristwatch which has a yes or no button to which the examiner laid a series of test that requires the use of the gadget.

It didn't took us that long to encounter some convicted prisoners who we have to beat to pass the next floor. It was divided to be 5 challenges from the five prisoners using our time as bets, an hour of our time is equal to the prisoners reduced time in prison.

The first was Kurapica against some guy with a horrible face. The prisoner was merely used some bluff to which Kuripica wasn't intimidated and the prisoner ultimately lost.

The second was Gon against some bomber guy who's challenge involved candles and ultimately Gon won.

The third was an anomaly, he was not on the anime I remembered, he seemed to be a normal guy but I can feel something wrong.

"Observe." I said eyeing the guy.

**Name: Oswald**

**Tittle: Nen insect summoner**

**level: 30**

**Hp: 3600**

**Mp: 6400**

**Str - 50**

**Vit - 70**

**Dex - 50**

**Int - 125**

**Wis - 100**

**Luk - 30**

"Crap, this guy is strong." I blurted out.

"Ohh, so you can sense my strength, I won't beat around the bush, I'm up next, I'll wager my maximum hours available, it will be a death match." Oswald said while entering the arena.

"He isn't so tough, I'll take him on." Said Leorio.

"Your way out of your league old man, I'll guess I'll go...wait what are you doing zed?." Asked a surprised Killua.

"I accept the terms of the challenge." I said.

"Hoh, a kid facing the great me?, Hahahahahahahaha." Oswald said as many glowing things began appearing at the arena.

"Gasp!, what are those?." Asked Leorio.

"Hehehehehe, meet my nen beasts, Killer bee army." Said a very amused Owswald.

"Even I'm not that heartless, any last words little boy?." Said Oswald.

"How kind, here goes, Chain Lightning!." I said as I pointed my finger at the nen bee.

Surge of electricity sprouted from Zed's finger tip and lightning flew towards the nearest nen bee, then like a caterpillar the lightning connected back and forth between the bees and Oswald himself up to thirty five times. The crowd was speechless at the sight, it was somewhat beautiful how the electricity raced among the bees and Oswald himself. A minute passed and Oswald was on the ground panting. Another Chain Lightning came from Zed's finger with Oswald the target with him taking the full brunt of the damage this time, about 350% of electricity damage flooded Oswald system. Oswald Nen barrier couldn't hold out that much brunt damage. He was burnt into a crisp leaving the prisoners and Zed companions gaping at the outcome.

"I guess I win." Zed said as he exited the arena leaving a most flabbergasted Lipo, a blacklist hunter in charge of trick tower watching the monitor screen in front of him who couldn't believe to having witness such a sight.

"Mooooonsteeerrrr!." Lipo couldn't help but blurt out while facing the monitor screen on his seat.


End file.
